Prometido
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: No era justo. ¿Por qué se había enamorado de su prometido?


Prometido.

Toshiro y Karin, él de diecinueve años y ella de dieciocho, se fulminaron con la mirada apenas se vieron cuando él ingreso al cuarto.

Se odiaban.

Se odiaban con todas sus fuerzas desde que él tenía doce y ella once, porque desde esa edad estaban comprometidos.

Y lo peor era que a Karin casi le había gustado la primera vez que lo conoció ¡pero eso fue solo porque no sabía que él era el chico con el que el idiota de su padre la había comprometido! Lo odio desde que se enteró solo unas horas después de haberse encontrado por pura coincidencia.

Su viejo idiota y la abuela de él los habían hecho frecuentarse mínimo un fin de semana cada mes desde entonces, pero a causa de eso su odio solamente aumentó.

No sentían ninguna simpatía el uno por el otro ¡pero de todas formas iban a hacer que se casen!

Había tenido la esperanza de que su hermano se opusiera al compromiso, pero su padre logró convencerlo de algún modo de creer la gran idiotez de que Hitsugaya era bueno para ella, solo porque era un tipo respetable y se convirtió en capitán reemplazando a su progenitor cuando él fue herido e incapacitado para pelear, por lo que ahora solo se dedicaba a dirigir una pequeña clínica y llevar su vida con calma.

A Karin le importaba poco toda su riqueza, poder o renombre, ¡él era absolutamente frío y desagradable! ¿Cómo se atrevía su viejo a atarla a alguien tan irritante?

Ahora que ella había cumplido dieciocho años, su padre había decidido que ya era momento de llevar a cabo su boda, por eso él había venido aquí a organizar los detalles junto con su abuela, a la que se inclinó con respeto a modo de saludo, a pesar de que no tolerara a su nieto la dulce ancianita sí le caía bien.

-¡Muy bien!- su padre estaba más que muy entusiasmado con el casamiento. -¿Entonces acordamos que la boda será en dos semanas?- preguntó luego de varias horas de debate, los mayores queriendo la ceremonia lo antes posible y los menores tratando de postergarla lo más posible.

La señora mayor miró a su nieto pidiendo su opinión, derritiendo completamente su anterior mirada de horror absoluto en lo que asentía de acuerdo.

-Bien.- cedió el albino. –En dos semanas.-

-¿Y quieren una semana para su Luna de Miel?- preguntó pícaramente el hombre barbudo.

-¡No habrá Luna de Miel!- rugió fieramente la futura pareja.

-Eso dicen ahora…- murmuró su padre por lo bajo, por lo que Karin lo pateó en la cara. –Bueno pues…- volvió a hablar su padre una vez estuvo lo suficientemente recuperado del golpe. –Yuzu ya ha dicho que se encargara de la boda, así que ustedes todo lo que tienen que hacer es elegir donde vivirán los futuros esposos ahora y estar aquí en dos semanas.- alzó un pulgar.

La abuela de Hitsugaya asintió y se levantó con ayuda de su nieto, dando los respectivos adioses antes de retirarse.

La Kurosaki pelinegra se dejó caer cabizbaja sobre la mesa donde habían estado tomando té cuando su padre también se largó, soltando un gran suspiro.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¡No quería casarse! Al menos no con alguien como Hitsugaya Toshiro, que la odiaba completamente… ¡pues bien! ¡Ella también lo odiaba!

Maldita la cabra loca por comprometerla con él…

.

-¡Karin-chan! ¿Qué te parece este Kimono, eh?- preguntó su hermana gemela Yuzu ya a una semana de la boda, poniendo frente a ella un ostentoso Kimono blanco y dorado.

-Bueno…- lo miró con desagrado aunque no tanto. –Supongo que es mejor que los otros que me has propuesto.- se encogió de hombros desinteresadamente.

-¡Eso es un sí, eso es un sí!- celebró su gemela dando brinquitos. -¡Apuesto a que Hitsugaya-kun se enamorará de ti en el momento que te vea tan hermosa!- exclamó con ojos brillantes.

-No digas tonterías, Yuzu.- la riñó dándole un golpe suave (que de todos modos le dolió). –Hablas como si ese cretino tuviera sentimientos.- bufó.

-¡No me pegues, Karin-chan!- lloriqueó. -¡Y no seas mala! Yo creo que en el fondo él te gusta mucho.- guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa pícara, que desapareció cuando volvió a darle un coscorrón. -¡Ya basta!- hizo pucheros.

.

-Me llegó una carta de Toshiro y su abuela, querida.- le informó su padre luego de que terminaran de cenar a pocos días de la boda. –Han decidido que vivirán en una casa para ustedes solos, ya la han comprado.-

-Y supongo que mi opinión al respecto no importa, ¿verdad?- masculló venenosamente.

-Lo siento, Karin, la decisión era de ellos, ya sabes que Toshiro tiene un cargo muy importante y necesita vivir en… ciertos lugares…-

-¿Te refieres a rodeado de otros ricachones petulantes?-

-Vamos, no seas así, yo antes tenía su puesto y…-

-Al menos eso no te hizo salir de tu ciudad y alejar a mamá de su familia.- se cruzó de brazos.

-Si te hace sentir mejor, ellos aseguran que la casa te gustara.- sonrió tristemente pero haciendo un esfuerzo por levantar sus ánimos.

-Lo dudo.- su ánimo era sombrío y nada cambiaría eso.

Le esperaba una vida infernal.

.

Era tan solo la noche anterior a la boda, y Karin no podía dormir.

Daba vueltas en la cama, su mente maquinando a toda marcha.

Mañana era el día. Iba a casarse. Iba a casarse con Hitsugaya Toshiro, el chico que odiaba.

Cerró los ojos dolorosamente, no precisamente para dormir, sino que un intento para borrar la imagen de su rostro atractivo fuera de su mente.

No era justo. ¿Por qué se había enamorado de su prometido?

Sí, sí, lo admitía, ¡se lo admitía a ella misma! Lo amaba, ¡lo amaba maldita sea! Y lo odiaba, lo odiaba porque él la odiaba, porque cuando se enteró de que iban a casarse la miró como si ella fuera lo peor que pudiera pasarle en la vida, y eso le había… dolido.

¡Le había roto el corazón! ¡Cuando solo tenía once años! Y ese gusto que tenía por él, de algún modo, a pesar de su odio, se convirtió en amor con los años.

Y no quería casarse con nadie más, pero no quería casarse con él si no quería casarse con ella, no quería pasarse la vida lidiando con su odio hasta que alguno de los dos no soportara más y decidiera divorciarse y acabar con todo.

¡No quería una vida así, maldición!

No quería hacer a Toshiro infeliz atándolo a ella…

.

Kurosaki Karin había huido.

Como una completa cobarde.

Una cosa que nadie jamás habría creído de ella… ni ella misma se lo terminaba de creer aún.

Pero tuvo demasiado miedo, estaba actuando infantilmente y estaba decepcionando a muchas personas, ¡pero no tenía las agallas para regresar y casarse!

No podría soportar ser la razón de la infelicidad del hombre que amaba. No quería que su boda fuera así, ser tan miserable en lo que se suponía debe ser uno de los días más felices para una mujer.

Así que allí estaba, en medio del bosque con el majestuoso Kimono en el que la había enfundado su hermana arrastrándose por la tierra seca y las hojas caídas, con un hermoso peinado enmarcando su infeliz rostro y lápiz labial como el único maquillaje que había aceptado llevar.

Ja, había huido para evitar la tristeza, pero de todos modos se sentía miserable.

Caminó internándose más y más en el bosque, sintiendo un poco de pena por estar arruinando el bonito Kimono que su gemela había batallado tanto en encontrar para que no le fuera tan desagradable.

Bufó apoyándose contra un árbol.

¿Y ahora qué?

Volver a su casa no era una opción al menos hasta mañana, pero tampoco estaba muy emocionada de tener que pasar el día ahí y pelearse con una familia de ardillas para dormir en el hueco de algún árbol.

Bueno, al menos Toshiro era libre de ella…

-Oye…- chilló ante la inesperadamente familiar voz detrás de ella casi yéndose de espaldas.

-¡¿Toshiro?!- gritó espantada al voltear, encontrándose con su prometido vistiendo con un Kimono también muy elegante para la ocasión especial.

Se miraron de arriba a abajo, aprobación evidente a lo que veían en los rostros de ambos.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Karin?- preguntó frío como siempre.

-Estoy huyendo de la boda.- se cruzó de brazos.

-Yo algo parecido.- sonrió por una fracción de segundo antes de mirarla con pura rabia. -¡¿Ibas a dejarme plantado?!- reclamó indignado.

-¡Tú también ibas a dejarme plantada!- le echó en cara también, antes de que el entendimiento la golpeara. -¡¿Ibas a dejarme plantada, bastardo?!- lo señaló totalmente indignada.

El muy descarado se encogió de hombros, su semblante calmado y aburrido como siempre.

-¿Y qué? Te estoy haciendo un favor, sé que no quieres casarte conmigo.- apartó la mirada.

-¡Yo te estoy haciendo el favor a ti! ¡Tú eres el que no quiere casarse conmigo!- pisoteó molesta y confundida por esa situación. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Él entrecerró los ojos volviendo a mirarla.

-¿Quién lo dice?- preguntó con calma, acercándose un poco a ella, que pegó su espalda al tronco.

-P-pues… ¡Pues tú! ¡Nosotros nos odiamos!-

-Tú me odias a mí.- se defendió.

-¡Tú también me odias!-

-Nunca te odie.- frunció el ceño. –Solo sueles irritarme, mucho. Pero no te odio, tú eres la que siempre dice que me odia.- volvió a apartar la mirada.

-S-sí lo digo, p-pero… ¡pero tú eres el idiota que me cree!- estaba gritando mucho, pero sentía que debía estar con la guardia arriba.

Toshiro volvió a mirarla levemente interesado.

-¿Entonces es mentira?- inquirió en voz baja, aunque también parecía estarla desafiando de alguna forma. -¿No me odias?-

Karin se lo pensó un momento antes de hablar.

-No tanto…- finalmente confesó, con las mejillas levemente rojas.

-¿Y por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué huiste?- se acercó un poco más.

-¡Ya te lo dije! T-te estaba haciendo el f-f-favor…- el rojo en sus mejillas aumento. -¿Por qué huiste tú?- alzó la barbilla, ahora desafiándolo ella.

El albino permaneció en silencio unos momentos con su mirada perdida en el cielo antes de volver a mirarla.

-Yo también te estaba haciendo el favor, la pregunta es… ¿con qué motivos estábamos tratando de "hacernos el favor"?- se acercó hasta estar a solo pasos de ella. -¿Por qué querías hacerme el favor, Karin?- la miró con sus intensos ojos extravagantes ya no tan fríos como los recordaba.

"¡Porque te amo, gran imbécil!", por un momento tuvo el impulso de contestar eso, pero su orgullo era demasiado grande.

¡Ella no iba a decirlo!

-¿Por qué lo querías tú?- contraatacó evitando responder.

Él frunció el ceño molesto. Y de repente una batalla de miradas comenzó. Turquesa contra negro brillante desafiándose mutuamente.

Alguien tenía que decirlo.

Uno de los dos tenía que reconocerlo en voz alta.

Alguno de los dos tenía que ceder.

Oh, pero ¿cómo? ¡Si ambos eran tan orgullosos, tercos y testarudos!

¿Quién se animaría a hablar primero?

Karin apenas había salido de la negación, Toshiro era demasiado arrogante como para dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Aunque debían admitir que ella se moría de ganas de besarlo y abrazarlo e ir al altar juntos para casarse, y él… bueno, él estaba fantaseando con acorralarla contra el árbol y arrancarle ese Kimono desde que la había visto. Así que se podía decir que una parte bastante grande de ellos también quería mucho acabar con todo eso y declararse sus sentimientos de una bendita buena vez.

Finalmente, ambos suspiraron.

-Oye, Karin…- habló él y ella lo miró expectante y esperanzada. –Dilo tú primero.- exigió y de inmediato el gesto de la Kurosaki cambió a uno de pura rabia.

-¡¿Por qué tengo que decirlo yo primero?!-

-Porque tú eres la que se la ha pasado todos estos años diciendo que me odiaba.- señaló.

-¡Y tú eres el que no me ha contradicho en todos estos años y me dejó creerlo!-

-Sigue siendo tu culpa.-

-¡De todas formas dilo tú primero!-

-Yo no voy a decir nada.-

-¡Vamos! ¡Di que me amas o no me casare contigo!- amenazó.

-Yo no me casaré contigo hasta que tú lo digas.-

-¡Pero quieres casarte conmigo!- aseguró acercándose y clavándole un dedo en el pecho.

-Tú más conmigo.- acusó.

-¡Pues si no lo dices tú esta noche no me tocas!- sonrió triunfante ante su cara de espanto.

-No juegues con fuego, Karin…- advirtió con voz peligrosamente baja.

-Pff, no me hagas reír, capitán cubo de hielo.- se burló sacándole la lengua.

-Por todos los cielos, ¡solo admítelo!-

-¡Tú primero!-

El de piel tostada lanzó un gemido cargado de fastidio.

-Mira, olvídalo, solo volvamos a casarnos, ¿quieres?- dijo ya harto con la situación.

La pelinegra entrecerró los ojos. Si quería casarse con él, pero… les esperaba el regaño de sus vidas cuando regresaran. Además de que Yuzu iba a matarla cuando viera el estado en el que quedó el Kimono.

-Está bien.- murmuró algo tímidamente mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rosa suave.

El chico sonrió casi tiernamente, tomándola de la mano y jalándola con delicadeza de nuevo a su casa donde celebrarían su boda.

-Bueno… está bien que no admitas que me amas por ahora, pero yo si lo admitiré.- detuvieron su andar y él le dio un fugaz beso en los labios que causo que ahora sus mejillas se volvieran a rojo. –Te amo, Karin.- compartieron sonrisas cómplices y volvieron a caminar. Ella se sentía con la suficiente confianza para finalmente declararle su amor también, pero justo ese maldito descarado volvió a abrir su gran bocota. –Y no te preocupes en decírmelo ahora, cuando estemos en nuestra noche de bodas, haré que lo grites.- sonrió descaradamente.

La boca de Karin cayó abierta mientras su rostro se volvía totalmente escarlata.

-¡Maldito pervertido!- lo empujó tirándolo al suelo y corrió de vuelta a su casa aun con su cara ardiendo. -¡No puedo creer que te amo!-

Fin.

Hola! :D

Pueden tomar este fic como una continuacion de "Prometida" ;) Así q supongo que ese ya está fuera de la lista, yeii! *0*

Espero q les haya gustado y los personajes de Tite!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
